Blue Dawn
by Evil-Snow-Bear
Summary: Kuri is a on a mission of revenge, after her village is destroyed by the Order, she meets Sigmund and joins him on his quest to liberate the moon. Now she is given a new mission, to watch over Capell. SigmundxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Kuri is a on a mission of revenge, after her village is destroyed by the Order, she meets Sigmund and joins him on his quest to liberate the moon. Now she is given a new mission, to watch over Capell. SigmundxOc.

Disclaimer; I do not own Infinite Undiscovery because obviously if I did, Sigmund wouldn't have died, Aya would never of existed. Touma would have been in the start of the game, and Leonid would've had his ass kicked in the second meeting.

A/N This is my first Infinite Undiscovery fanfiction.

Chapter 1.

I watch as everyone seemed to preen over Lord Sigmund, asking him questions and repeatedly asking him of he is alright which he just nods too, speaking only to answer a question. We are in Graad forest, we had just saved Aya and someone called Capell who is a little reluctant in all of this. I don't blame him for what he says about not wanting to have any know in this 'Liberation' He just wants a peaceful life but I know something bad is going to happen and I fear Capell will be the one to help.

I know that Capell is an 'Unblessed' God do I hate that name, it makes us sound worthless, useless even. Yes I said 'us' I too is an Unblessed though I haven't told anyone about it, I have a feeling that Sigmund has noticed my lack of magic. If he has he hasn't said anything, for which I am glad. I stand and stretch, It has been a long day, first we were going to Burgusstadt to talk to the king but then we're called to Graad. For reasons even I'm not sure about.

Edward looks at me, giving me a skeptic glance, jeez what's crawled up his ass and died? Though he's always been like that from what I gather anway. Everyone is now going to do odd jobs, like resting or going on watch. Edward stays near Sigmund like a feaking leech, yeah I have no love for the annoying idiot. I walk passed Aya and Capell. I continue until I'm near Eugene who just smiles kindly and walks me off to the side.

" I everything alright? How is your wound?" He asks while giving me a once over, I wave my hand lazily, it was just a scratch and Edward made it sound like I had a limb missing or whatever.

" Nah I'm fine. How is a newest guest?" I ask, while glancing at Capell who was walking around like a lost puppy, my gaze lands on Sigmund for a second, the man looks a little pale and I truely wish he would rest for a while, sure the chains are important but...If he keeps fighting and not resting, it is gonna kill him. Even Eugene has told him that but he wont listen.

" Capell is fine, though don't you think it's alittle unnerving at how he looks just like Sigmund?" Eugene whispers and I snicker a little and shake my head.

" Nah I could tell them apart easily." Eugene sniggers too, he mumbles something about Balbagon and walks off. Leaving me to be bored. I suppose I should be all stary-eyed about being in Lord Sigmund presence. _I wonder if Sigmund will be alright?_ I jump out of my thoughts when I hear Edward call out Aya's name, I turn to see everyone gathering around the girl who is on the floor. I lightly take a step forward but stayed back.

I over hear them talk about leaving Aya behind, though Capell pipes up and tells them that he'll take care of her, oh please give me a bucket I think I'm going to throw up! You had to be blind not to see it, Capell had a crush on Aya. I let a small smile loose on my lips when Sigmund agree's, making Edward give a shocked gasp while everyone else just stands there unbothered by this decision. Sigmund tells Capell that they will be leaving in the morning. I take little notice of that and turn away, walking into the forest a little until I find a good tree to sit in.

You must find me a little strange, not swooning over the hero, being all quiet and anti-social. I'm like that because I just am. I believe what Sigmund is doing is the right thing. I really do but I also believe that everyone is swooning _too_ much. Give the man some room for gods sake! He's not going to disappear if you take your eyes off him. I lean back against the trunk of the tree, looking through the branches of the trees, the moon is full tonight. I briefly wonder what my village would be doing, on full moon nights like this I gather everyone would be out. Just like the night before Sigmund found me-

-flashback-

_" Come on Sis! We're going to be late!" My brother shouts as he runs round like a blue ass fly, really he gets too excited at times, it's just a party, nothing that excitable. Besides I'm always the one who has to drag his sorry ass out of the house after he's drank too much._

_We walk down the dirt road, it's a clear night, the moon shining bright making my brothers dark blue hair glint softly, my hair nearly the same, though mine is more brown then black-blue. Okay thats not really a good explination. My hair is a light chocolatey brown with blue tint in that catch on certain lights, like the moon. Our father had my brothers colour of hair while our mom had brown hair, hence why I've got it._

_He contniues to jump around like a idiot before he stops dead, we live on the outskirts of our village so it was about a ten minute walk. On nights like this there was smoke in the sky from the open fire that burned brightly from village centre. But my brother no longer looked excited, in fact he looked terrified. I finally catch up and I gasp in horror, half the village was on fire. Order members running round, people screaming in terror as fiends and Order soldiers terrorize them before killing them._

_We watch from the hillside, not being able to move. Why are they here? My brother steps back, a hand going over his mouth as a child is killed merclessly without a second thought for trying to protect his mother. This is horrible._

_" Why...Why are they here Kit?" I ignore the nickname and shake my head, I have no idea why the Order was here, We had agreed for them to plant those damned chains near here with no complaint. They promised to keep away from the village if we agreed. I notice the soldier are heading our way, so I grab my brothers hand and turn to run back to our house, obviously someone had told them we lived just on the cliff._

_We get back to house and my brother grabs our fathers greatsword while I grab our mothers shortsword. I can hear them fast approaching and my brother is getting pumped up, it's then I hear some children crying and I knew that we could do nothing. I dropped my sword,_

_" Kuri? what-"_

_" Drop the sword brother, we aren't going anywhere, they have kids with them." My brother sighs and drops his sword too just as some guards come in, they drag us outside where the kids are. _

_" My lord, we have them." I watch as my brother and all the other boys are dragged away, leaving only the girls. Those monsters! A guy with silver hair walks over and stops in front of me, grabbing me and pulling me close._

_" Oh are we going to have fun." He smiles evilly as I feel a sharp pain under in my leg, where he stabbed me. Something hits the back of my head and I blacked out. Only barely hearing the screams of the children..._

_-End flashback-_

I come out of that memory, my brows furrowed in a frown, shortly after that, I had woken up on the hillside, blood littered the floor and I had walked into the village, trying not to look at the dead bodies. I had found my brother, he had tried to protect some of the children by covering them but even that was hopeless.

He looked peaceful though, like his death had meaning. I had cried over my brother until I couldn't cry anymore and walked back to the remnants of my house, grabbing the only thing that had survived the fire which had been mothers sword and sheath. I had tied it to my belt and left the village, just aimlessly wandering around. Until I had collasped from dehydration. I awoke to Eugene's worried face. I hadn't told them everything, I just told them that I was travelling. They had been to my village, seen the devestation and destroyed the chain.

And now I'm part of their group, they still don't where I'm from. Well Sigmund does, After joining them I had been rather depressed and so I told him that my brother and I lived in that village. Of course I hadn't cried, I never do now, I just can't.

" Thinking again Kuri?" I jump at the sudden voice and turn my head, looking up at Sigmund, he has a kind look in his eyes and I notice none of the others aren't with him. I smile.

" Finally able to escape from the leechs Sigmund?" We had a close friendship, or so I liked to think, in the presence of others I would be all respective but when it was just him and me, we act normal. He scowls at that but sits next to me anyway. The moon was covered by clouds now and the air was a little cooler.

" So you're letting Aya go with Capell...Poor guy." I snicker as I get a disapproving look from the hero himself. I wave my hand and he sits back. A sigh escaping his lips.

" I trust him, he is capable of doing so."

" I know but don't you think Aya and Edward are being just a little harsh?" Sigmund hummed in agreement but then shrugged.

" There is nothing I can do, it is up to them what they think." I sigh at that, why couldn't he see that those people would die for him? I sit up a little.

" Say Sigmund, are you going to ask Capell to join?" He looks mildly shocked at the question but I could see the answer, yes he would if not Aya most likely would, just so she would have a chance with her 'hero'. Sad really, she knew she didn't have a chance with Sigmund so she was going after Capell.

" Kuri, I have a favour to ask." I look at him with a raised brow.

" Hmm?"

" I ask you to watch over Capell, I fear that he will become lost even with Aya's help." I smile slightly.

" Do you want me to go to Nolaan with him-"

"No, he will be fine, that is certain..." I frown, he makes it sound as if he's going to die but I honour his request and say that I'll look out for Capell, he seemed to relax at that, leaning back into the tree trunk, closing his eyes. I lean back aswel, tonight is rather relaxing, I feel myself slip deeper into the darkness, barely bothering to react when I feel a arm go round my waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Infinite Undiscovery, The characters and all that belongs to Square-Enix.

A/N I am terrible at writing battle, so please bear with me. Please Read and Review! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2.

I stand back as we part from Capell and Aya, Capell look pensive and worried but determind none the less. Edward looks angry as always and Eugene is smiling softly while Balbagon is laughing with Genma. Capell walks off, feining calmness when really he's freaking out a little. I smile at that, bless him. My brother would be laughing his ass off if he were here.

I turn away at that thought, lately my late brother seems to be in my thoughts. Sigmund notices my movement and watches me for a second before he voices his plans, we are to go to Castle Prevant. Great more Order members and an Aristo too. Damn it's my lucky day. We head in the direction of Castle Prevant, but first through the Luce Plains. I walk ahead anyway, I can't help but feel on edge, somthing was wrong, I could feel it.

I can hear everyone following behind slowly though I hear a pair of footsteps coming up beside me. Sigmund looks calm though the glances he keeps sending me tells me other wise.

" I'm fine my lord." I say. But he just continues to give me that knowing glance, damn him and his observations! I sigh, my shoulders slumping slightly, really this man is too observant for his own good! Really, being all I'm-calm-and-collected-but-I-know-that-something-is-bothering-you-so-spill! It's quite annoying but it's the best way to make me talk. Yeah Sigmund knows my weak spot.

" I've just been thinking too much, it's nothing Sigmund, really.." He grunts softly and I just know that he doesn't believe me, god damn it this man was going to kill me one day.

"...I see." Grr don't 'I see' me Sigmund! I glare at him as he just walks just afew steps in front of me with a smirk. I huff but carry on walking with Sigmund, I can hear Edward mumble behind me, Balbagon was talking to Eugene who was talking back with the same excitement. Genma is gone again, probably looking for something as always.

We walk into a clearing and my bad feeling hits me full force, I hear a snap and I spin round. Something was in this clearing. I just know it. It's then I notice that it's quiet, really quiet. No birds, no animals. Nothing. I hear that click again and I suddenly realize what it is.

" Edward! Stop!" I shout only for that Idiot to trigger the trap anyway. There's a wooshing sound and Edward is lucky to dive out of the way in time of a couple of arrows. Suddenly the clearing is full of Order hounds and Graad wasps. All of us pull out our weapons, well except Eugene, he has a staff that he uses as a walking cane or a poking stick when he wants you to move. I cut a wasp in half as it tries to get me. I hate wasps! I slice through the frigging bugs before dodging a paw full of claws ( ha thats rhymes!) The hound growls loudly before coming after me again. God damn it! I'm a dog lover but this ridiculous! I run up a near by tree before back flipping, landing soundly on the hounds back.

I pull back my sword, stabbing the hounds neck, severing the spine instantly. The creature let out a screech of pain before falling down and dying. I stand up, pulling my sword out. I look round for everyone else. Balbagon is having fun swinging his large axe around like a kid. Edward looks serious and Eugen is just _stepping_ out of the way of the monsters attacks. Sigmund is calmly slashing away, using his shield when he knows he can't dodge an attack.

A sudden buzzing tells me there is a wasp coming my way and I cut it half easily, though I didn't see the Order hound coming behind me. I gasp in shocked pain as its claws go through my back, I fall to one knee before turning and spearing the beast through its skull. I pull my weapon out and gasp for breath, I can feel that the wound isn't that deep, I hope. But I can feel my blood sliding down my back, my material trousers soaking it up. I wince, thats going to be a nightmare to get out.

I groan in pain as a jolt of agony ripples up my back, giving me a headache. I can hear everyone fighting and the battle cries of the monsters are dying down. I fall back to my knees. Damn this hurts more then when I got stabbed in the leg by that silver haired idiot. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. I hope the blood clots soon or I'm in trouble. I jump slightly when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I open my eyes to see Genma looking at me worryingly.

" Hi..." I say slightly weakly, the energy I've lost fighting and the sudden wound I have is taking its toll on my body. He frowns and looks at the others.

" Lord Sigmund!" He says sharply, gaining the mans attention, I watch as Sigmund looks over, his face unreadable but I can see the colour drain slightly from his features. A fleeting look of concern in his eyes. He calmly but hurriedly walks over, Edward and Eugene following him with their gazes until they see me. Eugene is grabbing his bag instantly following after Sigmund. Edward just looks a little..Lost, He looks round to see if there is anything he could do, but when no orders came he started to look a little panicked. Lucky for him Sigmund has everything under control.

" Edward gather wood for a fire, we rest here for now-"

" No! Lord Sigmund, I'm fine really! We can't delay anymore." I say hurriedly and slightly out of breath, but Sigmund ignores me and orders Balbagon and Genma to scout the area for anymore monsters and the Order. Eugene is by my side, pulling out a Blue Berry Potion. I know he's going to have to pour it into my wound to heal it faster and it's going to hurt like a bitch.

Sigmund is now kneeling next to me, I glare at him for delaying the trip, it's just a few scratches but of course Eugene can't say that can he? " These wounds are quite deep, it is going to take at least an hour before they heal completely." I mentally growled at the man, jesus! I was trying to convince Sigmund that I was alright damnit!

" I see, thank you Eugene, we will stay here until your wounds are healed Kuri." I glare at the man harder but I can't say anything because it's an order. I sigh and give in, this isn't the place to fight with Sigmund anyway because Eugene is here. I gasp in pain when a cool liquid is slowly poured on my back, It doesn't hurt at first but the stinging turns to small jolts of pain as the wounds heals and muscle and all that crap reconnects to each other. And right now, I'm going through the pain stage. It's then that there is a deep rumbling sound and Edward and Balbagon run into the clearing with a eight foot wolf thing with horns on its head, running after them with blood stained teeth.

I go to grab my sword when Sigmund grabs my hand and shakes his head before standing up and pulling out his weapon. I tell Eugene to join them, they will need someone who can cast fast healing spells and Eugene is the best I know!. I grab the Potion and downed the last of it, its bitter taste making me feel sick. That is just disgusting. I watch helplessly as they try and defeat the large thing, I hear Edward cry out in pain as the beast catches him with his claws. Stuff it! I don't care if I'm hurt, I'm going to help and I know my Shortsword won't do a thing! It's then I remember that when Sigmund and the others went to my village, they had found my brothers sword. Of course! I look through the stuff and find it, pulling in out of its sheath. It's heavy but I was trained how to use it, maybe not as good as my brother but still good! I run forward, the sword at my side in one hand, It sees me and swipes it paw at me and I jump onto it, running up the length of its arm before plunging the sword into the side of its neck. I continue on, running the length of it back, the sword cutting effortlessly through the flesh and muscle, until I jump off its back when I run out of spine to run along.

The beast howls in agony before falling and disappearing. I stab the sword into the ground and lean against it. Ha take that Edward! I'm a little out of breath but other wise I'm fine. Everyone is quiet and I can practically feel the anger rolling off Sigmund. It's Edward who breaks the crippling silence.

" How did you use that sword? Even I have trouble using it!" Oh yeah, I let Edward have a few swings with it but he said it felt too heavy for him, I smirk, my brother would be pissing himself right about now with laughter. I snicker at the thought.

" Duh it was in my family, me and Kai were trained to use both Greatswords and Shortswords, though my brother was slightly better at using this then me. Besides someone had to protect the village from fiends." I stand up straight, pulling the crimson blade from the earth, and no it wasn't red because of the blood, it was the colour of the metal it was forged out of. The shortsword I use is a blue colour with a inrtcate pattern in white going through the blade. Edward just gapes, Sigmund looks like he is gonna throw a hissy fit, Balbagon is laughing his head off and Eugene is blinking dumbly.

They all stare at me for the longest time before Sigmund grunts before ordering everyone to gather their stuff. Obviously he is pissed at me, but excuse me for having a better knowledge about large wolf monsters. Jeez now he's acting like Edward. He glowers at me for the longest time before I snap.

" Everyone go ahead, me and _lord_ Sigmund need to talk privately." Everyone can hear the anger in my voice and how I literally drawled out the 'lord' part with sarcasm. They scatter off in the direction we were heading anyway, leaving me with Sigmund who is glaring at me like I just killed his favourite kitten and handed him the remains while laughing evilly. Yeah I have a wicked imagination. There is nothing but silence for a while, only me and Sigmund glaring at each other. It is him who spoke first.

" What the hell do you think you were doing?" He calmly shouts, if possible. His glare just hardened further making his dark wine coloured eyes darken into a blackish hue. Oh yeah he's pissed.

" I was doing the right thing! Don't you see? The others would be lost without you! Besides I knew how to kill it because there were fiends like that outside my village! I did try to tell you but _no_, you think you know everything because you're the 'Liberator'! Well I have news for you, you don't! You don't know me and you don't know my body!" I say back, my brothers sword long forgotten on the floor, my back was fine, the cuts nearly healed. My back might be sensitive to touch but thats about it.

" You were injured." He says with more calm in his voice and I sigh, the man really needed to sort out his mood swings. I rub my temples, a headache coming on painfully. I walk over to him and stare at him, he looks a little defeated. " Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry okay? But you can't expect me to just sit by and watch my friends get hurt! People would be lost without you.." _I would be lost without you.._ The unspoken words lingered in the air, It was true, without Sigmund I would probably still be grieving over Kai but now I'm not because I have vowed to watch over Sigmund _and_ Capell, and I tend to keep that vow for a long time.

" Sigmund I don't intend on dying anytime soon, I have a personal promise to keep. And we should be going now anyway, we don't want to make Castle Prevant wait too long-"

" Promise?" Sigmund cocked his head to the side in confusion, his brows furrowing in a frown. Ah crap I didn't mean to say it like that, I guess I will have to explain but I really didn't want to. With a nervous chuckle, I rubbed the back of my head.

" Well even a hero needs to be watched over." With that, I picked Kai's sword and walked ahead, a damned flush on my cheeks. I hear Sigmund move behind me and follow silently, I knew he was thinking it over and when the footsteps stop, I turn and look at Sigmund who was staring at me with a sort of silly smirk on his face. Really the man looked like a little kid, it was stupid. I glare at him before carrying on forward, we had Eugene and the others to meet up. I could hear Sigmund chuckle lightly and I gripped my brothers sword tightly, the man was asking for his ass to get kicked, he really was.

* * *

A/N See? Told you I was terrible :( Anyway Like I said before, please Read and Review! Sigmund Plushies for all that do!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Infinite Undiscovery because if I did, bad, bad things would happen.

Warnings; None, really, just talking, DREAMING Kuri.

A/N:... I have nothing to say except I'M SO SORRY! It took me forever to get back into writing this! I'm not a great writer in First Person POV so nothing I wrote made sense to me, and then I got annoyed at myself 'cos I was taking such a long time! Chapter four is being wrote as we speak, but as I'm going between writing and playing Infinite Undiscovery to remember the story line, it might be a while. Anyway am I only one who still weirded out by the fact that Sigmund is Capell's father and yet he is the same age as our unlikely hero? It's just really weird...

So yeah, please Read and Review!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

About an hour before dusk, we finally caught up with the others, Edward had been glaring at me, Balbagon was sleeping against a tree, his heavy axe on his lap. Eugene was staring out into space until he heard me and he looked worried for a second before breaking out in a grin. Yeah he was the only one who saw how different me and Sigmund was around each other, though he kept quiet about it .

Thank god.

Sigmund cleared his throat, gaining Edwards attention like a well trained dog, really it was just sickening how Edward grovelled at his feet. And I'm sure the hero enjoyed it too. " Do you want to get any lower to the ground Ed." I mumble out under my breath, Sigmund glances at me with a disapproving look while Eugene ( who had walked over) tried not to laugh and poor Edward just remained oblivious to what I just said. He asked the hero all sorts of questions, like what we were doing and does he need Edward to teach me some manners. Ha, I'd like to see him try. I drop my brothers sword and lean against a tree, shifting slightly when something poked my sensitive back. I had a little pain but nothing serious.

"...Stay away from the kitties..." I look down at Balbagon, raising a slender brown brow, really the axe weilding man was the biggest kid I have ever known. Though the overly muscled man is still asleep, I dread to think what he's dreaming about to speak about 'staying away from kitties'. Eugene walks over after listening to Edward rant a little about me.

" Stay away from the kitties Eugene..." I say, giving Balbagon a sideways glance, the staff weilding man laughed lightly before assuring me that he wont go near the kitties. I nod and he walks closer, though staying away from the sleeping man who mumbled something about nasty men with sticks. Like I said, Balbagon was a strange man..

The fire burned brightly, everyone was asleep, including Sigmund for a change. It was quite a shock when I found him asleep, his hand poised on his sword just incase. It was a beautiful and unnerving sight to see. I mean I want Sigmund to sleep, his body needs it but it is usually him who stays awake all night, watching for enemies. Though I'm not complaining, I don't mind being on watch, I'm not going to sleep anyway, not after that nightmare. Yeah I get bad dreams too. Especially after my brother was killed. Sometimes I wake up, out of breath as if I've ran a mile and other times I wake up screaming, though I've only done the latter once and lucky for me I had decided to sleep away from the group that night and ended up screaming into my blanket, so it was muffled.

It's kind of a cycle though, I go to sleep, I dream of my brother being dragged away and being killed and then I wake up. My body wakes me up just before the first blow hits Kai. What the worse thing is, is that I don't know what killed Kai, my imagination can only think up so much of that night and blend it in with my memories.

I rest my head on my knees, watching as the flames dance wildly, reminding me further of my brother, the way he used dance around with his sword, even though it weighed nearly the same as me. I slip into sleep without even realizing-

-Dream-

_I watch helplessly as we fight against the endless enemies, Kai is wearing his famous cheeky grin as he slices through the fiends like nothing. I block an attack with my shield, the thud sounded loudly in my ears but I didn't waste any time, I impaled the creature swiftly before turning to kill another. My brother laughed as his sword cut through the hard shell of the crab like monster. Nothing would be able to stop his sword except maybe my weapon as they were made from the same metal._

_We continues to fight until the monster stopped coming and everything was silent, too quiet for my liking. The air was omnious and eerie. It creeped me out and brother sensed this and placed his hand on my shoulder, I look up at him, my gaze telling him how I feel about this sudden silence. Though his gaze tells me he agrees._

_We walk along the dirt path, nothing stirred, not even the sound of our footfalls could be heard. Something hits me, making fall to one knee as my brother unsheaths his greatsword, blocking unseen attacks. I look up to see a army of Order soldiers standing there, waiting. I pick up my sword which I had dropped from the sudden attack and stand. My grip tightens on my shield and it is a stand off between us and them._

_It last for a few moments before me and Kai are running into battle, we fight for the longest time before we lose. The soldiers grab me, holding me still while a hot searing pain filters through my thigh and I cry out as another jolt of pain comes from under my ribs._

_Kai calls out for me as he struggles to get free, I shot back to him though my breathing is in quick gasps. My head turns to the sound laughing, no cackling. I watch as he walks over, his silver hair blowing in the wind as he draws his weapon. I scream my brothers name as he is repeatedly stabbed. I let out a choked sob as his pained cry die down to nothing. The soldiers let me go and I fall to my hands and knees and watch as he weakly holds his hand out to me before the sword hits him for the last time, the light leaving his eyes as I scream._

_" Kai!"_

_-dream end-_

My eyes snap open, a breathless scream escapes me as I gasp, trying desperately to get air from my heaving lungs. As my gaze focuses I find myself looking into russet hues. Sigmund looks down at me, concern freely written across his features, his hands on my shoulders and though I try everything in power to stop it, I do the one thing I haven't done since Kai died.

I cried.

I grip onto Sigmund tightly, I burried my head into his chest. I don't care if the others hear. Though I'm surprised when I feel Sigmund hold me close. I realize he doesn't have his armoured breast plate on, though I suppose it's not really comfotable to sleep in. I feel guilty I woken him up from his sleep. After a few minutes of me sobbing, I decide I'm going to have a bad enough headache as it is, without the excessive crying, so with a few choked sobs, I pull back, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

Sigmund says nothing for a few moments before placing his oddly warm hand on my shoulder. " Are you alright?" His voice is calm, soothing and slightly concerned, I smile a little weakly but nod.

" Sorry if I woke you up." He frowns but then a warm smile lights up his face, he shakes his head, sitting back from me, rather close to the now dying fire.

" You didn't wake me, I woke up to find you missing from the group and then I found you..." He didn't mention at what state he found me in and for that I'm glad, I'm still a little emotional and I don't need to be reminded of the dream. Though his next question throws me off.

" How long?" I stare at him in confusion and I'm sure it shows because he sighs and refrases his question. " How long have you been having these dreams?" I wince, damn I was hoping he or the others would never find out. I sigh and stand up, unclipping my battle skirt, well it's half a skirt but still a skirt none the less. It drops to the floor in a hushed sound.

"..." I don't answer, I can't. It had been over several months since then and I've been able to keep it a secret, but now I'm not so sure I can. " Since my brother died." See that wasn't so hard? But it was, I'm a secretive person and I hate to be a burden to others. I unclip my armoured knee plates. the sudden weight of everything, making me feel a little overwhelmed and I don't know why.

Soon I'm just in my pants and undershirt and I feel better, I look at the fire which is barely alight. I look round but it's obvious there is no other firewood in the small camp. I go to find somemore when a hand on my arm stops me, I turn to Sigmund who I momentarily forgot. Yeah thats bad of me but I felt cramped with all that stuff on.

I tell him that I'm going to look for firewood and he follows me silently. I feel uncomfortable and the silence between us is awkward. I stand it for now but after a while it just gets annoying. I turn to see Sigmund looking a little troubled. I sigh, the man thinks too much.

" Is there something wrong Sigmund?" He looks at me, a unreadible look in his eyes, he walks over and stops infront of me. He seems to think something over before sighing and shaking his head.

" It's nothing, have you finished?" I chuckle and nod my head, mumbling something about how we shouldn't worry Edward, because god forbid if he found me with Sigmund, I'd probably find myself impaled on his sword. Oh yeah, Edward doesn't like it when I get more attention them him. We head back to find everything disaray again. I sigh, really this was getting old. Like REALLY OLD!

A Order fighter appears, running for me. Of course, go for the girl. I side step his sword and twist his arm, kicking upwards, into his jaw, hearing a satisfying crack. Just then a ball of fire comes flying through the air, killing other enemies as they god Eugene is a fairly light sleeper. The others come out of the woods, weapons drawn. I let the guy I'm holding go as he's already dead.

" Kill them!" The obvious leader screams and I sigh again, this is getting so old. I run and flip, doing some pretty good acrobatics, before landing softly next to my sword, I unsheath it while turning and quickly block the attacker that was behind me. He lets out a pained gasp before falling to the ground. I see a flash and follow instantly, only to be grabbed and held at knife point. The guy is alot stronger then the other soldiers, that much is obvious. He cackles in my ear and I have to hold in a shiver.

We walk into the clearing, Sigmund is glaring deathly at the guy behind me, Edward is trying not to grin at my mistake and Eugene is looking worried. " Liberator! Give up and we'll spare her life. Though I don't know why the Dreadknight wants her alive, she too pretty to be living." This had Sigmund growling low in his chest,meanwhile I just stood there, wishing I was asleep or something, I flinched when the guys hand that was on my upper arm, slide down. Oh god, he was one of those. I glared at space before grabbing the arm round my neck, pulling roughly before spinning round while swiping my leg under his, and pushed. He fell to the ground while I placed my foot on his chest. He looked at me in shock, and so he should be.

" Try that again, I dare ya." I said and did nothing except look up at me with a sick grin.

" Ah now I see why he likes you so much prin-" A swift kick had him down and out, though he was only unconscious, I don't need them to find out about my past, It would only make it worse. I turn round to see Edward poking Balbagon before jumping out of his skin when Balbagon's hand shot out and grabbed his leg. Eugene was picking up my armour while Sigmund was staring at me though he turned and called for Genma. Jeez secretive much?

We decide to carry on walking as we weren't sure if there was going to be another attack so we walked for the rest of the night, I was still in my undershirt and wasn't going to bother to put my armour back on, it was too hot anyway. Edward moaning about the attack, Eugene was silent and thinking deeply, Balbagon was humming and Sigmund, well he kept giving me glances until I couldn't take it anymore. I charged up to him, though it looked like I was walking faster to get away from Balbagon badly pitched humming and Ed's moaning.

" You heard." It wasn't a question and he knew it, Siggy nodded, Oh yeah, while in my head, Sigmund has a nickname, I like Siggy, it suits him.

" What did he mean?" I sigh for the -nth time that night, I hate it when people mention my past. But I could tell Sigmund 'cause I trust him.

" Nineteen years ago my father was a king of a small town until he had Kai who was born an Unblessed. The town took no notice and said that he would have a child of the moon. But three years later and the same wife, he had me. The town thought that mom was cursed and one night they killed her. My father being the Aristo he was, was lost with grief and hate for his little kingdom, so he left with me and Kai, taking the Unblessed with him. And that was how my village was made up. The last I heard, the town of Aerithra wasn't doing so good.

" My father was too kind though and left me and Kai with our closest friend who trained us to fight with our parents weapons. Father came back a few times, he was trying so hard to convince his people that having an Unblessed as a leader would not be so bad but that was the last time we saw him. So there you go, I'm the unoffical princess to Aerithra." I finished with a slight huff of air, there I had said it all but now I was feeling nervous, I had never talked so much to someone in my life except Kai but he was my brother and we were closer then two Nolaan peas in a pod.

Sigmund said nothing though and carried on walking, I suppose he was a little shocked at my story, it's not everyday that you tell people you are a unoffical princess of some town. Yeah I'd be the same...

* * *

A/N; I totally made that place up and besides, Sigmund and his motely crew had been destroying LONG before they met Capell so I made up a random place to fit with Kuri. And yes, it was Leonid who killed Kai, boo, bad Leonid! I'm not happy with this chapter :( But tell me what you think, please Review and tell me if there is anything I can do to make it better!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; Me no ownies T-T

Warnings; nothing really bad, just sneaky Nightwhisperers, sneaky Eugene and a whiney Edward but that's normal XD

A/N; chapter four! I'm just getting started on chapter five. ¬.¬ I don't like taking too long on chapters but I need to get back into the game and... I know I'm making excuses, but it's been well over a year since I played the game :( Sorry!

ENJOY!

Chapter 4

We walked for hours, me hitting Ed over the head six times because of his whining before we reached the Luce plains, it was sunny day but it was cool, the wind was making it cold. I let my gaze sweep over the lush grassy plains. There was a stone road with half crumbled pillars. And there was caves that lead to nothing but if my memory serves me right, there should be a cave that lead to Nolaan. it wasn't long before we heard a screech and I turned to see a Harpy being attacked by goblin like things. Sigmund huffed and turned.

"We head for Castle Prevant, there we will Liberate the chain and save Aristo Savio. Be carefull everyone." He turned on his heels, not that he has heels, not like me anyway, and started walking west down the road. Obviously heading for Castle Prevant. Edward followed, well more like scrambled, after Siggy. Balbagon muttered something about not having enough time for breakfast and Eugene was checking his supplies for obvious battle ahead. Genma falls beside me, walking with me at my leisurely pace.

" Capell has reached Nolaan with little trouble. Lord Sigmund has requested I tell you the news of Capell's travels." Genma speaks so military-like, it's really creepy at times. I nod my head and he disappears. God damn sneaky Nightwhisperers. There was a squeak and then Goblins came running out of their hiding places, attacking us with their...weapons? Well I think thats what they're suppose to be, I'm not that sure. I pull my sword from its holster, sneering at the ugly thing, it dodges my attack but goes head first into Balbagons' big axe. I hold back a snicker at the childish glee on his face, Siggy is looking serious, though I can see a fire in his eyes, It looks like he's meaning business now. They fight ends with most of the Goblin attack group dead, and whats left, running for their lives. I huff, these things are boring.

Eugene frowns but that it quickly replaced by a gentle smile, and then he's off infront with Eddy and Balbagon. He turns and winks at me. " I think we'll go on ahead, stop any fiends while we're at it. Rest Lord Sigmund, you too Kuri.." I blink at the soft, devilish smile he has on his face. When I realize what he is doing, it's too late, a barrier goes up around us, trapping us. I glare at his retreating back. That...That traitor!. I glare once more before turning to see Sigmund sitting down on a piece of fallen pillar. Looking as calm as ever. The bastard! I glare harder at him before giving up and flopping down next to him.

"He is so going to pay.." I mutter under my breath, and Sigmund laughs. It's a throaty chuckle that make my lips twitch, it's not often he laughs. He's always being too serious. I look up at the sky, it was clear, barely any cloud. It was going to be a good day. That is, if we got out of this ridiculous bubble. I growl, and decided to poke said bubble to see if it would pop, deflate, do something anyway.

It didn't.

So I poked it harder, a scowl on my face. I hate bubbles! After the third time and it not going away, I threw my hands up into the air. This was stupid. I turned when I heard snorting, looking over at Sigmund, he was laughing his ass off, holding onto his sides. Looking overjoyed.

This was a serious matter!

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sigmund?" Sigmund just laughs harder, oblivious to the fact that I was being very, very serious. It was rare that Sigmund chuckled more than twice a week, but the fact that he is genuinely laughing and is looking relatively happy was...improbable and more than impossible because it was just something that never happened!

Seeing that Sigmund was actually having trouble breathing because he was laughing so hard, I stomp over to him, giving him a not so light slap up the back of his head. That seemed to shut him up, good thing too because if he had continued he would've either suffocated or got maimed by me. I watch as a flock of birds fly over head, flying away from Castle Prevant, we should have been their by now, fighting our way in to save Aristo Savio, though I'm not quite sure why we have to save him, we were after the chain originally. And it wasn't like Savio couldn't save himself, he had a Lunarglyph.

"Finally!" I cheer as the bubble disappears, not with a pop, or a whoosh, just a whispery sound that oddly sounded like a snake hissing. Shuddering at the thought of a snake, I look round, jumping out of my skin when Genma is just _there_. God damn sneaky Nightwhisperer!

"My Lord, Lady Kuri-"

"Stop calling me Lady!"

"-We are in need of your assistance." Genma continues as if I hadn't just screeched over his words. While he informs Sigmund of the apparent dire situation, I settle myself for a good mental sulk. I have told Genma a thousand times to not put 'Lady' before my name. I'm not a princess, okay I am but still, I'm not flouncing around, dressed in a long silky robe so technically I am not a 'Lady' at all! I wish he would just call me Kuri.

I blink when I realize that Sigmnd was literally storming ahead, anger lining every muscle of his body. Okay what exactly have I missed now? Rolling my eyes, I hurry after the stomping man, wondering where- oh there he is. I glare at Genma, wishing I had the power to make him burst into flames.

Reaching Castle Prevant, I can't help but wonder if this was some sort of alternate reality. Liberation soldiers littered the floor along with Order soldiers, there was a slowly disintergrating body of troll not six feet from me, the smell putrid and nausiating. Holding my breath, I look for Sigmund who had learned the uncanny ability of just _disappearing_ into thin air. I find him by the Castle gates which were open, talking to an oddly serious Balbagon, who suddenly produced a white dove, quickly tying a message to the peeved looking birds leg and throwing it up into the air, ignoring the squark of anger the bird let out at the man handling. Balbagon stood proudly, his axe which was near enough the same height as him, resting just as pridefully in his hand. Stepping over the corpses and trying not to wince when I come across a familier face, I give Balbagon a stiff nod. I hated it when innocent people died though Sigmund would probably preach that they knew what they were doing when they joined, still compared to me, who knew the battlefield pretty well, they were just kids. Kids who were killed without mercy.

I am seriously going to hate it when we return to Burgusstadt, no doubt it'll be me and Eugene who will have to tell some of the waiting families that their children, siblings or spouses wouldn't be coming back. I continue to sulk all through the winding halls of Prevant, I know this is war but it isn't fair that people have to die-that wasn't including the bad guys, obviously- to have their lives cut short for a cause.

"Whoa!" I can't help but yell when a stone statue suddenly flies from a alcove, intent on attacking me. It stomps along the hall, trying to attack me again. I pull out my short sword, guarding against its stone arm as it swings in a random direction. The statue is blind, relying on vibrations to find its enemy, obviously when one stands on the symbolic trap, like I did, It sounds out a vibration that alerts the creature of its oblivious prey.

Dodging another attack, I try to cut of one of its swinging appendages which is a failed plan because I need something with a lot more power, ergo my brothers' god damn sword, though I am very pleased to see Eugene walking around, one of those creepy flying orbs of light above his head.

"Eugene! A little help would be nice!" Eugene does something akin to a sigh before summoning a Pyro spell, somehow killing the stone monster. It lets out a dying cry before crumbling to pieces. I glare at the symbols on the floor, managing not to activate anymore of the statues. Though I'm surprised again when Genma appears from nothing, I should really sort that out soon before I end up killing him.

"Capell has reached Castle Prevant with a cured Aya, Lord Sigmund requests that you meet him in the hall."

"Fine...Oh wait, can I ask you something?" Genma stops, seeming to think it over before nodding and waiting, looking like one of those sneaky statues.

"Can you STOP sneaking up on me! I am getting very close to killing you!" Genma blinks almost stupidly, like he can't comprehend what I'm huffing about, it takes about a minute before he nods, vanishing from sight.

Okay, that sorted only Edward's whining, Eugene's sneaky plans and Sigmund's sleeping problems to go, nothing impossible then. Eugene has gone to heal some of the wounded while I'm left dodging symbols on the floor, seriously who came up with that idea? Oh yeah, lets make stone monsters hide is alcoves and place symbols on the floor so when an unsuspecting idiot stands on the dimly lit symbol, they get killed by the monster. _Great _plan that was, I briefly wonder how many of the Order's men had died by forgetting what happens when you stand on the symbols.

I groan when Edwards voice is suddenly as loud as a foghorn, blearing noisily down the dark halls. Seriously, we are in a _war_, isn't that suppose to mean you got be quiet and sneaky? Kicking the large doors open with a loud bang, I glower at Edward and he seems to shut up for once. I ignore Sigmund completely and go off to help Eugene with some of the injured. Sigmund doesn't look too happy about that but goes off, ordering Ed, me and Eugene to stay here for when Capell finally gets to where we are.

Sighing, I tune out Edward and his moaning about why we had to wait for Capell, though he wouldn't dare go against Siggy, he's not that brave. Unlike me who would tell Sigmund where to shove it but I am quite happy to sit on the floor and wait for his look-a-like to make an appearance, and boy did he do one.

Aya was there as well as two kids, Rico and Rucha. Edward had gone off spouting that kids shouldn't be in a battlefield until Rico sent a Pyro spell after his ass, it had been very amusing to see Edward run around like a headless chicken. Capell had looked terrified and quickly joined Edward, trying to put out the spell but ended up making it worse. Aya was mothering Rico, telling the gleeful child that he shouldn't set people on fire, I begged to differ.

When everything settled down, Edward was too tired to help Capell reach Sigmund so I offered my services, taking Eugene and Rico with me and Capell. The Sigmund Look-a-like had an expression of relief on his face when I said Aya wouldn't be coming, obviously the woman had been ordering him around like a slave. Poor sod.

Of course reaching Siggy wasn't that easy, somehow there seemed to be more Order members around then before, I had a feeling they were learning the ways of the Nigtwhisperers which just wasn't good.

The day the Order become Nightwhisperers, is the day I go insane.

We finally reach where Sigmund _should_ be but lo-and-behold, he isn't. Capell looks close to panicking. Seriously, Sigmund is old enough and ugly enough to look after himself, and it's not like he's gone to destroy the chain, he wasn't that stupid yet. Sighing I lean against the wall, tapping my muddied boot on the floor. Capel is kind of just standing there like a lost puppy, blinking owlishly as he looked at the panel lined wall. He was a little adorable, like a kid, really. Like a big, overgrown, lost puppy who knew how to swing a sword around.

"Do you think he's okay?" Capell looks at me, looking like he had the whole world on his shoulders. I snort.

"Of course he's okay. Sigmund can look after himself." I stand from the wall, slapping him on the back. " If he needs us, he'll call for us."

"Oh."

"C'mon, stop worrying. And as my brother used to say, 'you'll get wrinkles if you don't!'" I laugh but I can tell that it sounds a little empty. I don't talk about my brother much and even if I do, it's only to Sigmund. Capell gazes at me for a long minute before nodding his head, his burgandy hair flopping around in a wild mess. I go to walk back to my spot up the wall when I remember something, I turn round and give Capell a smile.

"And Capell?" The guy hums, tilting his head to the side. He's so freaking adorable. "Don't listen to everything Aya says, she thinks of herself too highly. She doesn't know everything. Listen to what your heart tells you, okay?"

Capell goes to open his mouth when two grand looking doors open and out comes Sigmund and Aristo Savio. Savio gazes at me for a long time before sweeping his gaze to Capell who shivers. Sigmund has an expression of stress on his face, like he had been arguing with no result. He clears his throat.

"We head for the chain, everyone be prepared."

Well duh! Who does he think we are, children?

A/N; There we are! I'm getting really int this story again, I feel really, realy bad for forgetting it. Bad me, bad, bad me! Anyway, R&R! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**-  
**CHAPTER 5**  
-**

Disclaimer; Me no ownies because if I did, Leonid would wear a pink princess dress for my amusement and Touma would be _mine_ 'coz he's just the best...And maybe Sigmund would be mine too. Capell would have fluffy puppy ears and Aya would NOT exist what-so-ever!

Warnings; Arguing between Kuri and Sigmund. Oradia Desert ( it deserves it own warning) Dream! and that's about it.

A/N; Ahoy hoy! I'm quite proud of this. And I had to remind myself that this was a romancy story so I head to put a little bit of fluff in it, though it doesn't quite look like fluff...¬.¬ Okay now I'm confusing myself. Anyway, R&R!

ENJOY 3

_"Sis! C'mon, hurry up!"_

_"I'm coming, Kai. I can't go any faster."_

_Kai laughed, his eyes sparkling merrily as he looked back at me. When we finally reached our destination, I found myself looking over a small valley. There was about ten different types of flowers, all in bloom creating a sea of colour along the ground and half way up the cliffs. Where the plants left gaps in the ground was lush green grass._

_It was very beautiful but we shouldn't have gone this far from the village. Judd was going to be angry, he always said it was too dangerous for us to leave the village while we're still kids._

_"Kai, we should go back. Judd-"_

_"Judd is too busy polishing mom and dad's weapons. Besides, we'll only be here for a bit, he won't notice." I obviously didn't look convinced because he put his puppy dog pout on his face and batted his lashes at me. I hate it when he does that, I am unable to deny him anything. I nod my head reluctantly, watching as he cheers happily and runs off to the cliff side, 'oh' and 'ah'-ing at the flowers._

_He's such a kid._

_I walk round warily, this place is nice but it's making me feel uncomfortable. This place is far away from the village, if one of us got hurt..._

_Kai surprises me by appearing in front of me, he gazes down at me, a frown on is face before he pulls out a flower and places it in my hair. I scowl at him, hating how he treated me as if I couldn't look after myself. He always made the same excuse. "But I'm your big brother, it's my job to care for you."_

_After a few minutes of playing around, I noticed the sun had started to set, Judd will be looking for us now._

_"Kai, c'mon! We have to go!" I hear Kai sigh but he begins to follow. He flashes me a cheeky smile though and runs at me. I have no choice but to run away._

_I hate it when he makes me play tag._

"Kuri?" I open my eyes and see a shocking sight. Capell is standing over me, looking worn out and extremely worried. I have no idea why though. We had saved Savio, destroyed the chain so why would he be worried?

I go sit up when I noticed that there was a throbbing in my skull like someone had gone at me the blunt side of Balbagon's axe. I groan and raise my hand to my head, just what in Gods name happened?

Surely nothing too bad happened, I would remember it. I have a pretty good memory. Capell coughs and hands me glass of water. I thank him and he beams like a five year old. I almost laugh but decide that would not be a good idea.

"So, where are we and what happened?" Capell flops himself on the double bed, lying back and yawning. He rubs at his eyes and I begin to question how old he really is.

"We're in Burgusstadt. We were on our way out of Castle Prevant when a troll attacked us. You, Sigmund and Edward charged into battle. The troll picked up a piece of timber from one of the catapults. It would have hit Sigmuund but you pushed him out of the way and the troll hit you instead." I blink a few times. No wonder I have a killer headache. I take a sip of water, feeling a little better now that I know what had happened.

"Sigmund was really angry, especially when some Order soldiers decided to join the battle. Edward, Aya and Balbagon went to fight the soldiers while Eugene ran after Sigmund who had gone after the troll. I was left to look after Rico and Rucha. I was really worried about you, you were just lying there...I thought...But Savio went over and started to heal you. He seemed worried too..."

"He healed me? Why?"

"Dunno, but when the battle was over Sigmund refused to let anyone carry you..." Capell blushed and it made him look even younger then he was. He really was too cute for his own good. He was like the other side of Sigmunds' personality.

"...Sigmund carried you all the way here-"

"HE WHAT?" I throw the bed covers off myself, ignoring the fact that I am only wearing a short night dress and stand up. My headache did not like this at all but I am too angry to care. Sigmund he...How dare he put more strain on himself by carrying me. Ugh! He's an idiot! A total, selfless, brainless, a _little_ goodlooking, idiot! How could he do that, even though I was healed by Savio...I need to sort out his hero complex ASAP! I charge from my room, ignoring Capell's cries for me to return to bed. I search the whole castle for Sigmund but he seems to be hiding from me. That was not a good thing to do, when I get angry it is best that I vent as soon as possible or something _veery_ bad happens.

After a few minutes of not seeing Sigmund, I scare a soldier enough to tell me where he is. Sigmund is with the King, now do I go and beat the crap out of Sigmund in front of the King or do it after...I shrug, I'll probably be sent to Graad prison either way. Capell is beside me, spazzing out even more when he notices that I'm heading towards the throne room.

Okay, so maybe I'm over-reacting just a _little_. But that stupid idiot! I am capable of walking on my two feet, awake or not! I don't need him to look after me. Heck he's the one who nearly collapses after each chain he destroys, he doesn't sleep, he barely eats. And he thinks I need to be looked after. Oh he is so dead.

Alright, so that's my headache talking, Sigmund won't die and I probably won't lay a finger on him but by the time I'm done shouting at him, he's gonna have one bad ass headache. Let him feel my pain.

I throw open the throne doors, watching as the colour drains from Sigmunds face as his eyes go over my figure. The King looks rather confused as to why Sigmund is looking like he had seen several ghosts. I smile deceptively calm at the King and bow respectively before grabbing Sigmunds collar tugging him harshly and whispering.

"_You are so dead._" And I think Sigmund believes me too by the way his skin goes a little grey.

Sigmund is up ahead, we are going to Fayel. Whoopy-doodle-do. I hate deserts, even though technically I grew up in one. I just hate Oradia desert with their freaky sandstorms that look more like tornado's. I'm in team two with Savio, Rucha and Aya. The bowtress doesn't look all that pleased that she's with me but hey, Sigmund chose the teams and he wanted Capell by his side. Probably to teach him how to destroy the chains now that he was no longer an Unblessed. Sigmund stupidly had his Lunarglyph activated, the loser thought he couldn't deny the King which he could have but in a way I'm glad too. Sigmund wasn't originally an Unblessed so when he destroyed the chains, it took a lot of energy from him...but Capell was born an Unblessed so he shouldn't be as affected as Sigmund was.

Me and Sigmund had a pretty big fight about him carrying me all the way to Burgusstadt, he seemed to give up in the end and promised not to do it again. Which I don't believe but I can't argue.

Chopping a sand harpy in half I work on auto. Walk, stab, slash and repeat. It is boring and the sun is killing me. It was much cooler in my village, there was always a breeze so you didn't over heat but can Oradia have that? Noooooo, it has to have blistering hot sun, no air and freaking annoying sandstorms! Just how are we suppose to get to Fayel anyway? Sigmund is in a huffy mood and I'm ignoring him just because I can. This would usually work but today, in all this heat, it's just making both us want to kill each other.

"Kuri."

"What?" I snap quite angrily and this time neither Edward or Aya says anything.

"Go ahead and find us a shaded place to make camp, we will surely perish if we continue today." I glare at him for a few minutes, wishing I could suddenly make him combust into flames before going off, muttering to myself.

"Yes, _my Lord_." I hear Capell ask Sigmund why he is letting me go alone but he doesn't answer. Typical Sigmund. After twenty minutes of none stop slaying of horrid beasts I find a encalve thats pretty well shaded and secure...ish. Well considering we are in a desert, it was secure. Great, now I just have to find them...Oh wait, here they are.

Huh, I guess I made a trail of dead creatures behind me, one they followed. Sigmund look pleased with what I found and a good thing too. If he decided to act like Aya there would be Hell to pay.

Everyone sits down, placing their small sacks of shi- stuff on the floor, sighing in relief. I'm glad they're so happy. I go to walk off when something grabs my belt. I look down to see Rico looking at me with big doe eyes.

"What?"

"Sigmund says you have to stay in camp." As if.

"Tell Sigmund that I don't care what he says and that I'm going to patrol the area, he's welcome enough to join me if he thinks I'm too delicate to do it alone." Rico looks unsure but nods his head either way, shuffling back to Sigmund to repeat what I just said. Ugh, all this heat is making me vicious. I hate being hot and it shows in my temper.

I continue to walk off, going round the area in a medium sized circle, killing what ever looks harmful. I would hate it if Rico or Rucha got hurt though I'm surprised when I suddenly have to block an attack from behind.

I roll out the way, glaring at Sigmund who looks just as angry as I probably am. I go to open my mouth but I don't have time, Sigmund lunges at me, his sword clashing heavily with mine. The vibration trailing down my arm, causing my shoulder to throb painfully. Jeez, he's not holding back.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!" I dodge his attack, swinging my sword in an arc. He blocks easily but it causes him to step back, giving me more room to prepare myself. He looks absolutely livid for some reason. It couldn't be because I refused to return to camp. I've ignored his orders plenty of times, even back chatted too which lead to arguements but never has he out right attacked me!

Our fight continues and we end up getting minor cuts. Our swords clash and are locked in fierce push to disarm each other. I lose my sword first but quickly recover and fall into a crouch, kicking his legs from under him. He drops his sword and I kick it out of the way before being tackled to the sandy floor which isn't comfortable whatsoever. The fight seems to have become physical and before long I find myself pinned, sand flying up into the air in a cloud like fashion. I cough a few times before realizing our position.

Has he lost his mind?

"Get off me!" I feel more then hear the growl coming from his throat. Holy christ he is really angry. I know fighting with him isn't going to work now. I maybe strong but he is bigger and stronger. I decided to go pliant and I relax, there isn't anything else I can do, though my hands stay where they are pressed strongly against his chest, ready to push him off at a seconds notice.

"What's wrong with you! It's not the first time I've ignored you or your orders-"

"It's dangerous out here and you haven't recovered from-"

"Don't start that! I told you I'm fine. As long as I can pick up my sword, I'm fine!"

"You can't keep putting yourself in danger like that-"

"Neither can you! Now get off me!" I finally manage to push him off and I sit up, watching as Sigmund makes himself comfy on the sand though he seemed to be pouting a little, like he was quite happy to be leaning over me. I rub my hand over my face, I have decided that our relationship is a little messed up.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you. There's no point either way. You won't listen and I won't stop doing whatever it is that pisses you off. Besides, it's my job to look after you until I die. Literally." Sigmund looks a little scandilized at the last sentence but he says nothing, he knows I'm right.

"I do not want you to push yourself for me..."

"Don't flatter yourself, Sigmund. I do it because I have to. I don't have a choice. I can't and won't depend on you to protect me. It's about time someone guarded your ass for once."

"Will you listen to me, Kuri!" I blink, shocked. Sigmund has raised his voice at me, sure he has snapped at me but never has he shouted at me. Frowning I stand up, crossing my arms over my chest. Just what is wrong with him! He follows me and stands looking every bit as frustrated and annoyed as he sounded. I'm briefly reminded of how Judd used to look when Kai had done something totally outrageous and probably ridiculous.

"...Okay, I'm listening."

"The battle of Vesplume Tower is going to be extremely dangerous and I _want_ you to watch your back this time...I don't want you to place yourself in my danger. Understood." I feel a protest bubbling up in my throat but the expression in his eyes tells me he is being truly honest. I swallow and nod my head. His shoulder relax and I can tell that he is no mood to attack me again.

Whatever, I turn to look for my sword it makes me uneasy to know that it lying somewhere that isn't near my side. I go to take a step when two arms wrap round my middle, squeezing me tightly. This is strange, I mean Sigmund is _hugging_ me and it seems like he is not going to let go any time soon.

He better hurry up, I'm starving and by the aroma in the wind Eugene had cooked up some Mixed Berry bread and Rabbit salad...My favourite..

A/N Finished! Wow this is a biggie. The bit in the middle is rushed, yes, but I couldn't think up anything better for the bit in between the dream and Fayel. R&R, it will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
